Terrorizing the Neighborhood
by ghostanimal
Summary: Post-PP Oneshot: Andrew is, once again, called to talk to his aging father. Mentions of DxS, OCxOC. Future fanfiction.


**Discl****aimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: Andrew is once again called to have a talk with his aged father. **

**Rating: K+-Tish**

**Inspiration: Toshi's had to go to his dad's house several times to lecture him on disrupting the neighborhood. His dad's been doing a few of the things I described. Nobody in the neighborhood wants to deal with him because he's a WWII , Korean War and Vietnam veteran. I honestly just thought it was hilarious. I didn't add this at the end, but the reason his dad was doing it was because he was lonely and wanted Toshi and his daughter to move in with him.**

**Pairings: Mentions of DxS, OCxOC**

**Warnings: No real point.**

**Other Notes: I SUCK at keeping promises. I may skip to writing another new fanfiction because I have TOTAL writer's block with ALMOST ALL OF THEM. D:  
**

**

* * *

**

Andrew sighed heavily as the phone rang, running a hand through his black hair. His daughter squealed and threw Cheerios from where she was standing on her chair at the table.

"Juice!" she demanded.

"No! Sit!" Andrew ordered her. She plopped onto her knees. "On your bottom."

"No!"

"No juice until you sit on your bottom."

She slowly sat onto her bottom and Andrew gave her the juice-refill before picking up the phone.

"Yes...Again?...I'll be right there to talk to him."

Click. Sigh.

"Finish eating _soon_," Andrew ordered his daughter. "We gotta go visit grandpa."

"Old Man!" his daughter shrieked. Andrew chuckled.

"Yup, Old Man."

* * *

Andrew got out of the car before taking out his daughter.

"Stephanie, go play with Cujo while I talk to the Old Man," Andrew told her. Stephanie nodded eagerly and ran off the second he put her inside the backyard fence. Andrew glanced up at the giant FentonWorks sign before going inside.

"Dad?" he called out, looking around.

"Who the hell are you?" was the reply.

"It's Andrew. Where are you?" he answered impatiently.

"In the kitchen."

Andrew sighed and walked down the hall into the kitchen. It was empty.

"You're not in here!"

"And you were stupid enough to believe me?"

Andrew groaned.

"I got a call from your neighbors again. Dad, you gotta stop freaking out the neighbors with your ghost powers!" Andrew lectured as he began to search the house, using his ghost powers to walk through the walls in order to look around faster.

"They need to learn to get over it!" his dad's voice yelled. Andrew suspected it was from the basement. He phased through the floor. Sure enough, his dad was sitting in his grandpa's old chair that he used to fish in the Ghost Zone with. His dad was staring at the swirling Ghost Zone portal as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Dad, the whole world got over your ghost powers, but they still don't like it when you switch everybody's mail around, jump out of random places in their houses at them, prank calls, stealing their take-out food, and that backyard ecto-blast, ice, and fire-power using practice has got to stop. You broke the Potters' back door again."

"They won't perform magic for me," his dad said stubbornly.

"I've already explained to you dad, that they are NOT Harry and Genny Potter!" Andrew almost yelled. "Also, you need to stop dancing on the rooftops, taking your walks around the neighborhood in your underwear while carrying the biggest ecto-gun you have and is it really necessary to blast your TV and radio that loud?"

"I have a right to do whatever I please. I pay my taxes and I saved the planet. You people should respect me!" his dad replied hotly.

"Dad, the fact that you saved the world is the only reason they haven't had you committed or arrested," Andrew pointed out. "So instead, I have to drop what I'm doing and come lecture you. You are so close to being put in a retirement home or me moving you in with us. In fact, I would have had you moved in with us the moment Mom died, but my wife would have had a stroke."

"Sam died?" his dad nearly cried out in total shock. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's been dead for five years Dad!" Andrew nearly screamed. "Remember? I was going to spread the ashes in the forest, but you insisted on keeping them because Mom would have been furious if I polluted nature?

"No."

Andrew face-palmed.

"That's it. You know what, if I have to come down here again, you're moving in with me," Andrew warned as he began to climb the stairs. He collected his daughter and left.

Before he got to the end of the street, he got another phone call.

"Andrew? Sweetie, can you please have your dad stop making snowballs and throwing them at our windows? One of them broke already."

Andrew groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel, his daughter laughing. He turned the car around and headed to his dad's house.

Time for a move.


End file.
